Believe
by KNDfreak
Summary: Demyx is feeling insecure about his relationship with Zexion. He knows Zexion can do better than him, so why? And what will it take for Demyx to believe that Zexion loves him with all his heart? Oneshot, slight AU. Based off the song, Believe, by Skillet.


Demyx Strife sighed as he stopped playing his sitar completely. Lately, the blond has been depress these days, and it all have to do with a certain silver-blue haired teen that Demyx calls his boyfriend.

Normally, you would think the guy is an ass to Demyx, and has been neglecting him, or something of that nature. But no. Zexion wasn't an ass, in fact, he was far from it. Zexion was perfect, he knew everything and everyone liked him. Zexion always get straight As in his classes, and was always so patient with Demyx when Axel, Roxas, or even Sora would have given up on him. Yes, Zexion was the perfect boyfriend.

Which is exactly why Demyx was so depressed.

Compared to Zexion...Demyx was still a nine year old who wasn't taught any better. Everything Zexion did, say, or was, Demyx was intimated by it. He was smart, so he could go to any college he wants, and he was, rather he knew it or not, beautiful so he could date anyone he wants.

Which brings us to this question..._why him?_

Demyx was completely the opposite of Zexion. He was loud, childish, and lacked brains from time to time. He was lazy, unorganized, and was somewhat reliable. He had a dorky hairstyle to go along with his dorky characterstics, and never took anything seriously. He was the negative to Zexion's positive, if that made any sense.

To make matters worse, Zexion knew it too.

Whenever they would get into a fight, which was happening more often than not, over stupid stuff Demyx will admit, Zexion never once deny the fact that Zexion needed him as much as he did with Zexion. It nearly scared the poor boy into tears that maybe, just maybe, Demyx wasn't the lover Zexion was looking for.

Before even realizing it, Demyx began crying his heart out. He had heard a rush of footsteps coming and his door opening, but Demyx didn't pay attention to it.

"Demyx?" Cloud whispered but Demyx ignored it. He continued to cry, even when Cloud took the blond into his arm and held him gently. Tonight, he decided, tonight, he was going to end everything with Zexion, just so both of them can live the life they wanted, without having to worry about each other.

When night finally rolled around, Demyx had decided to call Zexion. It was going to hurt, he realized, more so than Axel accidentally setting his sitar on fire, but he needed to. For Zexion.

"Hello?"

"Zexion?" Demyx said. He tried to keep the desperate tone out of his voice, but apparently, he failed.

"Dem? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Zexion asked and Demyx just smiled, even with tears falling from his face. He could literally feel his heart breaking.

"I'm fine. I'm just calling to tell you...that it's over."

"...What?" Demyx head a thud before the question had been said. He shrugged, though, he knew Zexion couldn't see it.

"I can't keep doing this, Zexy. I love you so much it hurts." He said.

"Demyx, I don't understand. You love me, why would you want to break up with me?" Zexion asked. Demyx continued to smile though.

"You're perfect, Zexion. So freaking perfect. But you deserve better. You always did." He said in a whisper.

"Dem? What are you-"

"I hope you are happy with whoever you are with, Zexy. Just know that I will always love you." And with that, Demyx hung up and began sobbing again. Poor Zexion sounded so confused, but Demyx knew it was for the best. Zexion will marry a pretty girl, he hoped, and have children, while Demyx will die, alone, with a broken heart.

The next day came, and Demyx began to pack his things. He had been accepted to the college he had wanted, and for all he wanted, was to get away from this town as far as possible. The Strife family had driven up to the airport and smiled at the blond.

"Dem..." Cloud started, but Demyx shook his head.

"I'll miss you guys, and I'll write to you as much as I can." He said before turning to Axel and his boyfriend, Roxas. "Take care of Zexy for me, please."

"Demyx, look behind you.." Axel pointed and Demyx turned around to see an red-eye Zexion standing there. His mouth dropped.

"Zexy?"

"Dem, please, talk to me. Why should we break up? Y-you can't leave me." Zexion whimpered. Demyx bit his lip before shooing away his friends and family member. When they disappeared, Demyx turned back to the blue-haired teen.

"Zexy,"

"Is it the fights? I swear, I'd never meant any of the words I'd said! Am I lousy boyfriend? Please, Dem, give me some kind of hint of what I did wrong!" Zexion begged, which was weird because Zexion had never begged before. Demyx smiled at the blue haired man.

"Oh Zexy...it was never you. It was me. I was the one who was holding you back all this time. If it hadn't been for me, you've lived a better life, and be doing the things you want to do. I'm sorry for taking all your time and being a selfish brat. I just...want you to happy. Without me. You can do better than me, I'm sure. You even said it yourself, you would be better off without me, and if you were to leave me, you wouldn't be thinking about me. I know now. You are flawless, and I just ruined everything. I love you, though, Zexion." When Zexion did nothing, but stare, Demyx kissed his forehead. "I have to leave now."

"NO! Demyx..." Zexion held him tightly before taking a deep breath. "Demyx, it was _never _like that. I...I was wrong, I do need you, more than you could ever realize. You're my complete opposite, and you know what they say about opposites..." At that, they both laughed. "It was only ever you, Demyx. You were the one that makes me laugh when others couldn't, when people only ever seen me as a cold-hearted bastard, you'd made the imagine go away. People who'd knew me was only after my looks and my intellegance, you looked passed that. I was the party-pooper everyone dislike, but somehow, you had melted my cold heart. Demyx, I would never, _ever, _leave you for someone else. And the things I'd said? They were lies. I would be thinking about you, and even if I was better off without you, that doesn't mean anything to me. I...I love you too much for you to go, Demyx. Please. Stay with me." Zexion said looking at the blond, who was in shock.

Demyx didn't know what to say after that. His mouth moved open to speak, but he couldn't and just looked at the man before him, who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"I..."

"There's a good college that I found for the both of us here. We don't have to leave each other. Reguardless of this, though, I want to stay together. Tell me you still love me." Zexion said, looking at the blond.

"Zexion, I'd never stopped loving you." Demyx said.

"Then why are you leaving me?" Zexion asked, glaring at him this time. Demyx bit his lip.

"I...I didn't want to be the one you'd left behind. I figured, it would be better now than later. I guess, I let my own insecurties get the best of me." He said, looking at the ground. Zexion sniffled before picking Demyx's head, forcing him to look at him.

"You shouldn't. I will always love you no matter what. You're my better than half, a half that couldn't ask for more even if I'd wanted to. Believe me when I say, I love you too much to let you walk out of my life and disappear, never seeing you again." Demyx smiled at that.

"You promise?" He said, looking at his boyfriend with childish wonder and awe. At this, Zexion couldn't help but chuckle.

"Promise." Demyx smiled as he hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Good," He whispered. "Cause I didn't want to go, even if I knew you could have done better than me."

"Demyx, there's nobody on this Earth that I would be paired off with." Zexion said, with a smile on his face, knowing his blond will never leave him.

_If you believe when I say I'd be better off without you,_

_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believe when I say that I wouldn't be thinking about you,_

_You thought you knew the truth, but you're wrong_

_You're all that I need, just tell me that you still believe" Skillet- "Believe"_


End file.
